Let her go
by StefyPastooo
Summary: A Lasher (Laurel/Asher) fanfiction. They probabily will never be a couple, so i'm writing a fanfiction about them


Laurel was walking backwards and forwards in the Annalise's apartment, she was overwrought and stressed.

"Hey, is everything ok?" asked Asher to her

"Yup, everything is fine." she lied

"You're walking backwards and forwards, you look stressed..."

Laurel begun to cry, Asher was worried for her,

"I- I'm sorry Laurel, I didn't want to make you cry."

"It's not your fault, it's just that I'm getting married in less than a week, I'm nervous." Laurel began to speaking loudly "Today I found out that the church is already booked, the 200 white rose that I order are red, my weeding dress will be ready in three weeks and there are a lot of other problems! You might ask me why I didn't ask my future parents-in-law help, well it's because they can't stand me, my mother is not coming because there will be my dad with his new girlfriend..." Asher stopped Laurel

"I can do that" said Asher

"Do what?" asked Laurel

"Fix all these things, call your mom, asking your future parents-in-law why they hate you..." said Asher smiling

Laurel started to laugh

"Are you sure, Asher? I don't want to hassle you"

"No hassle"

"What wouldn't you do to help a damsel in spot..." said Laurel smiling to Asher

"What I wouldn't do to help you..." replied Asher

They started looking at each other deeply, it was like they were in another world, where there were only them. He was asking him self how she could be so beautiful even when she crys.

"It's all right?" this moment was interrupted by Wes

"Yes, I was leaving" said Asher

"Asher, thanks for everything" said Laurel to him

"No problem" he replied

"Michela!" shout Asher, Michela was studying

"Asher, what do you want?" she was pretty annoyed,

"I need to know where Laurel bought her wedding dress"

"Why?" asked Michela

"She has problems with the limousine, the flowers ecc... "

"So you're helping her?" Michela was amazed

"Yes. Why are you amazed?"

"Because you never help anyone and now you're helping her. What's behind all this? Is she paying you for this?"

"Of course not!" He was hurt

"Anyway, the shop is called "Magnifico" and I hope for you that the dress is already payed"

"W-why?" asked Asher hesitant

"Because the wedding drees in that shop cost more than $300.000"

"Ok, wow, my father is rich, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Do what you want, but leave me alone!" said Michela

Asher went to car rent

"Hi, I'm Asher Millstone, I'm here for the limousine that Laurel Castillo order"

"Yeah, like I said to Mrs. Castillo, there was a mistake, so the limousine will be available next month"

"Please, I'll give you more money"

"We're sorry we can't do anything"

"Listen, this Saturday, the most beautiful woman I've ever met is getting married, so if she wants a limousine, she'll have her limousine!" shouted Asher

"Look, Mrs. Castillo order the Hummer H3, and I don't know if it's good for her a Hummer h2..."

"It's ok, I want the h2"

"Well, it's $500.000"

"Fine."

"Hey, Asher." said Connor

"I'm busy, Connor"

"I know you're Laurel's wedding planner"

"I'm not her wedding planner, I'm just helping her."

"How much she pays you?" asked Connor

"You too?! She's not paying me, she'll never pay me because I'm doing this because I love... helping people"

Asher stopped before he could say "love", Connor notice that but he act like he didn't.

"You love helping people?"

"Yes, I do. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that friday there's Kan bachelor party at 9:00 p.m."

"I don't know If I can come" he lied

"Ok"

Laurel was at her apartment studying with Wes, they were pretty concentrated, until someone knock up at the door

"Who's outside?" shouted Laurel

"It's me, Kan"

Wes run to the door

"What do you want?" asked Wes

"I left my red tie, here"

"I'll bring it to you"

"Or I can come in and take it by myself"

"No, you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't see your bride before the wedding"

"Wes, c'mon!"

"No, I'll bring it to you"

"Fine."

Wes went to take the tie

"Here!"

"Bye Wes see you Friday at the bachelor party. Laurel see you at the wedding."

"Hey, Wes, can I ask you something?" said Laurel

"Sure" replied Wes sitting on the couch

"What exactly you guys planned for the bachelor party?"

"Oh, Laurel! Don't tell me that you're worried! You know you can trust me and Kan"

"I trust you, it's just that I don't trust Connor"

"Calm down, at the bachelor party there will be Oliver, you know he's a good guy who can make a bad guy like Connor, good"

"Who will be at bachelor party?"

"Me, Connor, Oliver, some friend of Kan, and maybe Asher"

"Why? Asher won't come?"

"Connor sent me a message and said that he saw Asher and he wasn't sure that he will be there"

"And you know why?"

"No, but why do you care?"

"He's helping me a lot, I just want that he has fun too"

"Belive me, I'm sure he has fun everyday."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because, you know... he has a lot of girls..."

"Don't say that!"

"Ok, sorry" said Wes, asking himself why she reacted like that.

Asher was listening to music until Kan came up to him

"I didn't know that your job implies listening to music." said Kan to him

"Hey, Kan" said Asher faking a smile "I'm helping Laurel with the wedding, so, I'm listening songs for..."

"I know" Kan interrupted him "Thank you, for what you're doing"

"No problem"

"So, which song where you listening?"

"Let her go by Passenger"

"I don't know who her or she is and what this song talk about.."

"This song talks about you that understand to love a girl only when you let her go"

"Tell me something more"

"For example, Laurel. A girl like her is one in a million, she's kind, she's strong, she care about people and when you finally realize that you love her, that you can't stay without her, you can't breathe if she's not with you, well, in that moment, you've just let her go."

"Wonderful, I like the meaning of the song." said Kan "Now I have to go, bye"

Asher started to sing the song thinking about Laurel

"Only know you love her when you let her go,and you let her go"


End file.
